Ramalan
by Kujyou SasoDei
Summary: Ramalan yang diucapkan Shima tidak bisa dipercaya. kini Rin berakhir dengan semburat merah /ShiRin/ShimaXRin!


**Disclaimer: Chara © Kazue Kato**

**Story by Kujyou SasoDei**

**Coution!: OOC | Typo(s) | ShounenAI | RenzouXRin |Aneh | etc**

**Summary:**

**Ramalan yang diucapkan Shima tidak bisa dipercaya. kini Rin berakhir dengan semburat merah /ShiRin/RenzouXRin!**

**.**

**-Ramalan-**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kelas hari ini seperti biasa. Izumo dengan sikap dinginnya tetap staycool di tempat. Takara, dipojokan berduaan dengan boneka tangannya. Konekomaru yang sibuk menenangkan Bon yang sedari tadi menggerutu tak ada habisnya, sepertinya Ia habis beradu argumen dengan sosok makhluk iblis imut yang duduk di depan sana. Shiemi, gadis itu juga tengah sibuk menenangkan orang yang menjadi lawan argumen Bon. Dia adalah Seekor eh, tunggu gak apa-apakan kalau menyebutnya seekor? Toh Dia punya ekor #eh. Baiklah, agar lebih sopan kita sebut saja Dia Okumura Rin, manusia berwajah imut, manis nan menggemaskan yang katanya anak dari keturunan Satan. Raja iblis. Kok bisa? Ah, mungkin Satan juga seimut dan semanis Rin.<p>

Dan tinggal satu orang lagi yang belum dideskripsikan kegiatannya. Shima Renzou. Siapa sangka Shima saat ini sedang berdiam diri ditempat duduk, menopang dagu dengan salah satu tangan bertumpu pada meja. Iris Hazelnya tak pernah melepas titik kuncian pandangan yang tertuju pada seseorang yang asyik dengan kegiatannya di depan sana.

"Kenapa Satan bisa memiliki anak semanis Rin, ya?" tak sadar Shima bergumam demikian.

Telinga Bon terasa berdecit mendengarnya diikuti dengan tampang konyol seolah tak percaya jika sahabatnya, Shima Renzou berkata begitu. "Oi! Kau sadar apa yang kau baru bilang, Shima?" Bon khawatir, jangan-jangan Shima sedang dirasuki iblis.

Shima pun tersadar dan langsung mencari alasan "_Iie_... memangnya aku bilang apa tadi?"

"Cih" Bon gusar karenanya "Tak mungkin kau melupakan kalimat yang baru saja kau lontarkan beberapa detik yang lalu"

Shima nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Ahehe~ Tadinya aku mengingatnya tapi dalam sekejap aku melupakannya begitu saja"

Benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Apa ada jaringan otaknya yang sedang miring? Bon tak habis pikir teman sedarinya kecil ini terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. "Alasan bodoh" Dan Bon pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi, karena ia tahu Shima pasti akan menjawab dengan alasan bodoh lainnya.

Hyuh~ syukurlah. Shima bernafas lega. Untung Bon tidak bertanya lagi. Jika itu terjadi masa Dia harus mengakui kalimat itu... wah bisa gawat jadinya kalau sampai ketahuan dan tersebar. Lebih takutnya lagi jika sampai ketelinga si mata empat itu. Okumura Yukio.

Yukio memang adiknya Rin. Tapi, hampir semua orang tak mempercayai itu. Kalau ditinjau lagi, Yukio lebih terlihat seperti seorang kakak dibanding seorang adik. Yah, Shima pun sempat berpikir demikian, bayangkan saja Yukio itu pintar, sudah mendapat pangkat _Exorcist_ sejak dua tahun yang lalu bahkan menjadi sensei dikelas ini. Nah, Rin? Hanya seorang_ Exwire _ceroboh. Yukio selalu ada untuk mengawasi pergaulan Rin. Protektifnya Yukio terhadap Rin membuat Shima merasa tertekan, dirinya sudah gatal ingin mendekati iblis imut seperti Okumura Rin.

Cklek

Pintu kelas terbuka. Sosok siswa yang seperantara dengan mereka namun telah mendapat pangkat _Exorcist_ memasuki kelas dengan seragam lengkap rapinya. Ah itu orangnya, Okumura Yukio-sensei

Tuh'kan, dari tadi Yukio terus-terusan memandang Rin membuat Shima mengeluarkan decihan kecil.

"Okumura-_kun_, bisakah kau memperhatikan pelajaranku?" Ujar Okumura-_sensei_ pada kembarannya yang tengah sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Yukio, bersikaplah sopan pada _nii-san_ mu!" bukan Rin namanya kalau tidak selalu menjawab "Aku Cuma mencari ini, kok" lanjut Rin kemudian menjepitkan sebuah jepitan rambut berwarna hitam pada poni rambut _Navy_-nya.

Sial. Tambah manis saja si Rin dengan jepit rambut itu. Shima terdiam, lagi-lagi ia terpesona dengan aura cenat-cenut yang ditimbulkan Rin dalam dadanya.

"Shima-_kun_" sampai panggilan itu menyadarkan Shima. "Tak biasanya kau melamun" ujar Yukio menatapnya curiga.

"_A..Eto.. Sumimasen_" pemuda berambut pink ini meminta maaf seraya berdoa, semoga pikirannya tidak terbaca oleh Yukio.

Sekilas Yukio menatap Shima dengan tatapan misterius, namun tak berapa kemudian Yukio pun memilih untuk melanjutkan proses belajar mengajar dan membuat Shima bisa bernafas lega. 'apa-apaan tatapan tadi? Ngeri amat' Shima sambil ber_inner_.

'ketahuan gak ya aku melirik Rin tadi?' tanyanya dalam hati. Jika Yukio mengetahuinya ini bisa gawat, sepertinya Shima harus berhati-hati lagi jika ingin menatap dan memperhatikan Rin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Shima juga tidak mengerti mengapa iris Hazelnya selalu ingin melihat iblis imut tersebut.

Beginilah adanya, nampaknya Shima memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Rin. Oh ayolah, Shima juga tidak percaya ini. Bukan'kah selama ini ia selalu menyukai dan menggilai perempuan? Tapi apa kali ini? Yang ia sukai adalah seorang laki-laki, berparas manis apalagi jika tersenyum lebar yang akan menampakan gigi taringnya yang terkesan menggoda itu. Ditambah lagi, ekor hitam panjang yang setia bergantung disitu, dikibas-kibaskan layaknya ekor kucing, ah justru karena itu semua membuat kesan seorang Okumura Rin menjadi unik dimata Shima.

.

.

Hm, kondisi aman. Jam pelajaran si Yukio itu sudah berakhir. Sepertinya _Sensei_ jam terakhir ini sedang berhalangan yang itu artinya sekarang adalah jam kosong. Kesempatan bagus untuk bicara lebih dekat dengan Rin selagi Yukio tidak ada, Shima pun beranjak dari tempat duduk berjalan kedepan menuju dimana tempat duduk Rin.

"Apa-apaan kau, Shima? Duduk dimejaku" Tukas Rin sembari mendongak keatas, menatap wajah Shima. Pasalnya pemuda dengan surai pink itu datang lalu duduk diatas meja Rin dengan tampang innocent.

"Aku sedang ingin duduk di sini, Okumura-_kun_" lucu rasanya memanggil nama itu dengan embel-embel '_kun_'. Bukan'kah lebih cocok jika dipanggil 'Okumura-_chan_'? jadi terkesan kawaii'kan? Tidak, tidak.. jika Shima memanggilnya begitu semua orang pasti akan menaruh curiga padanya, cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan tahu makna dari panggilan tersebut. (Sebenarnya ShouAI gak apa-apa, Cuma Shima-nya aja yang takut kesebar terus ketahuan Yukio.)

"Hmph! Kenapa harus dimejaku sih?" tanya sosok iblis manis itu.

Shima tersenyum tipis lalu menundukan wajahnya mendekat dengan wajah Rin. "Karena aku akan meramalmu"

Tadinya Rin sedikit merona namun sudah tergantikan dengan ekspresi bling-bling. Ingatkan, dulu Dia minta diramal namun ditolak. Nah, kali ini adalah kesempatan bagi Rin untuk mengetahui seperti apakan dirinya dalam ramalan Shima.

Senyum lebar Rin membuat Shima terkekeh "Nah, sekarang sebutkan tanggal lahir dan golongan darahmu"

"27 Desember, golongan darah A" jawab Rin semangat.

"Hm..Hm.." Shima mengangguk terlihat berpikir yang sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak berpikir "Yosh~ jadi begitu..."

"He? Apa? Bagaimana tentang diiriku menurutnya, Shima?"

"Menurut ramalan... Okumura-kun orang yang polos, bicara mengerti padahal tidak mengerti, dan hebat berkelahi" ujar Shima. Ya ampun, kita juga tahu Rin itu begitu. Fufufu~ Sepertinya Shima tidak serius meramal dengan kata lain, semua itu adalah menurut pribadinya sendiri mengenai Rin.

Oke, fakta pembuka itu membuat Rin kesal. Yah, lagipula siapa yang bersedia diramal, Dia sendiri'kan? Jadi ia harus siap mendengarkan baik/buruknya ramalan tersebut.

"Meskipun Okumura-kun hebat berkelahi, Dia juga hebat dalam memasak, terutama memasak Sukiyaki makanan favoritnya" lanjut Shima.

Ah, fakta yang ini baru bisa diterima Rin dengan bangga "Hem hem hem~ begitulah... hehe"

"Selain itu, Okumura-kun adalah orang yang menarik" kata Shima seraya menyeringai. Rin terkejut mendengar pernyataan barusan. Lalu Shima kembali mendekatkan jarak pada wajah Rin "Kau itu sangat menarik. Manis dan imut. Membuat siapa saja tertarik untuk memilikimu, tak terkecuali aku"

Nice Shot Shima!

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Rin tersentak ditemani semburat merah.

"Nee Rin, aku menginginkanmu" bisik Shima ditelinga runcing itu, dan menarik kembali kepalanya menjauh untuk melihat ekspresi Rin sekarang.

Lihatlah! Baru digoda begitu, woah~ sugoi, semburat merah itu mempermanis pipi gempal Rin membuat Shima mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas kedua pipi tersebut.

Tak tahan dengan ekspresi tak biasa Rin. Shima pun terkekeh "Bercanda'kok" ujarnya bohong sembari mengusap puncak kepala Rin, mengusap pelan surai Navy Blue itu diiringi senyum khas yang sering Shima tunjukan.

"Kuso! Kau hampir membuatku mati tau!" dengan begitu Rin langsung melancarkan kemarahannya memarahi Shima habis-habisan karena telah membuatnya merona percuma. Biarpun begitu, buktinya Rin masih saja merona tidak jelas karena habis digoda.

Shima menyembunyikan senyumnya dengan terkekeh, seolah Dia benar-benar bercanda mengatakannya. Kemudian Iris Hazel Shima diam-diam menatap lembut wajah Rin yang sedang asyik memarahinya.

Ketahuilah Rin. Semua itu benar. Shima tidak bohong saat mengatakan "menginginkanmu". Hanya saja Shima kembali menutupinya dengan berkata "Bercanda,kok".

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Shima menginginkan Rin, Shima menyukai Rin, rasanya Shima ingin memakan Rin. Oh ya ampun, otaknya sekarang dipenuhi oleh Rin. "Aku ingin kau Rin" bisik pemuda ini diam-diam menunjukan seringaiannya.

"...Shima?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**END**

Sepi, yah?

Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa Readers! Saya datang ingin memperbanyak fic AoEx berbahasa indonesia. Oke, segitu aja.

Review?


End file.
